Patronus
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: UA sans magie. Harry, étudiant anglais, effectue sa troisième année de licence à Toulouse, en France, dans le but de devenir interprète. Il se retrouve en colocation avec Hermione Granger, jeune anglaise qui a déménagé en France à l'âge de onze ans. Cette dernière entreprend de lui faire découvrir sa belle ville, ses beaux quartiers et surtout le Chapristea : bar à chat...


**Titre** : Patronus

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi

 **Disclaimer** : Dois-je vraiment le mettre à chaque fois ?

 **Statut** : Terminée (OS)

 **Résumé** : UA sans magie. Harry, étudiant anglais, effectue sa troisième année de licence à Toulouse, en France, dans le but de devenir interprète. Il se retrouve en colocation avec Hermione Granger, jeune anglaise qui a déménagé en France à l'âge de onze ans. Cette dernière entreprend de lui faire découvrir sa belle ville, ses beaux quartiers et surtout le Chapristea : barre à chat..

 **NdA** : Cette histoire se passe dans le monde actuel, pour la bonne et simple raison que les barres à chat ne sont arrivés en France qu'en 2013 et cela ne collait pas avec les dates HP. C'est un UA sans magie, un défi lancé par la redoutable Pauu-aya. Les termes du défi seront en fin d'histoire afin de ne pas vous spoiler.

 **Bêta** : Les merveilleuse AudeSnape et Pauu-Aya comme toujours !

* * *

Patronus

Harry posa sa valise au centre de la Place du Capitole, admirant le bâtiment du même nom. Il se tenait au centre de la magnifique croix occitane dessinée par Raymond Moretti, représentant les quatre points cardinaux, les douze signes du zodiaque, les douze mois de l'année et les douze heures du jour.

En face de lui, se dressait le Capitole et ses huit grandes colonnes représentant les huit premiers capitouls, les magistrats de Toulouse. Harry regarda le petit balcon doré sans prétention qui avait pourtant accueilli Napoléon et le Général Charles de Gaulle.

Oui, Harry s'était bien renseigné avant d'arriver dans cette ville qu'il ne connaissait avant que de nom.

Déposant son étui à violoncelle pour soulager son épaule, il respira profondément, se sentant soudain plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières années. Il était libre, loin de l'Angleterre, et s'apprêtait à démarrer une nouvelle année d'étude dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, il avait décidé de finir son Master 2 dans un endroit où il pourrait perfectionner ses connaissances en langue française. Après tout, il était destiné à être interprète et devait apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ce pays.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer plus longtemps l'architecture française, qu'il remarqua une jeune femme avec un sac à main rouge et or s'avancer vers lui. C'était exactement la description que lui avait donnée la personne qu'il avait contactée pour un logement. Celle qui semblait donc être Hermione Granger avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et relevés en chignon. Sa coiffure dégageait agréablement sa nuque sur laquelle brillait un petit collier fin en argent. Elle portait un débardeur noir très simple et un short en jeans, idéal pour les températures accablantes du mois d'août. Ses chaussures étaient une paire de spartiates brunes sans talon. Elle était jolie et assez commune, rien d'extravagant.

« Bonjour, » dit elle en s'approchant, ne montrant aucune trace de timidité. « Si j'en crois cet étui, tu dois être Harry Potter. Je suis Hermione Granger, » continua-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la serra, sentant son sourire s'étaler de plus en plus à chaque mot de la jeune fille. Il comprenait chacun d'eux, bien qu'elle parlait vite.

« Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Très bien, » répondit-il poliment. « C'était un peu long et je suis fatigué, mais je n'ai eu aucun imprévu. »

« Génial ! » rayonna-t-elle. « Veux-tu que nous prenions un verre d'abord ou préfères-tu aller directement à l'appartement ? Sachant que je n'ai que du jus de pomme là-bas, et qu'il n'est pas au frais, » grimaça-t-elle.

« Un petit tour en terrasse me ferait le plus grand bien. »

En réalité, il avait très envie de s'installer et de se reposer un moment, mais il comprenait les réticences de la jeune fille à laisser un inconnu entrer chez elle. Parler quelques heures en centre ville la rassurerait peut être suffisamment. Il était assez renseigné pour savoir que c'était une technique courante, et il comprenait parfaitement.

Hermione lui fit un sourire éblouissant et commença à marcher vers le café dont la terrasse paraissait la plus accueillante. Harry mit son violoncelle sur ses épaules, prit sa valise et la suivit.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle subitement après quelques mètres.

« Non, » rit-il. « Mon sac est plutôt léger et, sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne laisse personne toucher à mon violoncelle. »

Elle sourit.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, » dit-elle en continuant son chemin à côté de lui. « Je n'ai pas l'oreille musicale. J'aime de temps en temps un bon rock, mais ce milieu reste un mystère pour moi. »

« N'as-tu aucune passion ? » demanda Harry.

« Si bien sûr. J'aime la lecture. Tu verras que j'ai beaucoup de livres ! »

« Aimes-tu quand quelqu'un les abîme, les dérange, ou même les touche ? »

Hermione s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant.

« Tu as raison, » finit-elle par dire avec un sourire en reprenant son chemin.

« Et bien, c'est la même chose pour moi, » déclara Harry, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je risque de te déranger dans ta lecture avec mon violoncelle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si tu joues plutôt bien et pas toujours le même morceau, je vais apprécier. »

« Je pense pouvoir le faire, » sourit Harry en posant ses affaires devant l'une des table en terrasse.

Il s'installa sur une chaise avec un soupir satisfait et détendit ses jambes fatiguées. Quelques secondes plus tard, un serveur en chemise les salua et prit leur commande.

« De toute façon, » continua Hermione lorsque le serveur fut parti. « Tu ne pourras pas être pire que ma précédente colocataire. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda curieusement Harry, posant les mains derrière sa tête et s'étendant un peu plus sur sa chaise dans un style décontracté.

« Je prends toujours des étudiants comme moi pour être certaine que cette personne aura des moments de révision, connaîtra l'angoisse des examens. Celle-ci a décidé au premier trimestre qu'elle arrêtait ses études. S'en est suivi alors des mois de fêtes, de musique trop forte, de disputes… Elle rentrait toujours vers trois heures du matin et laissait toutes ses affaires partout dans l'appartement. Je butais dans ses soutiens-gorges en me levant le matin ou voyais mes affaires de toilette éparpillées sur le sol. »

« A ce point ? »

« Ce n'est pas le pire… » répondit Hermione, le nez plissé. « Devine ce que j'ai trouvé un jour dans la baignoire ? »

« Comment dit-on ici déjà ? » marmonna Harry. « Je donne ma… ma langue au chat. »

Hermione gloussa et hocha la tête.

« Je m'en souviendrai toujours comme la plus grosse frayeur de ma vie. J'étais nue, enroulée dans ma serviette et prête à prendre ma douche matinale. J'ai ouvert le rideau et là, un homme ! Il était allongé dans la baignoire ! »

« Un homme ? » ricana Harry.

« Il avait environ quarante-cinq ans, un embonpoint certain, des poils sur les épaules et une combinaison en cuir. »

Harry retint difficilement le rire qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je me suis sauvée ! J'ai hurlé dans tout l'immeuble. Malheureusement, ma serviette de bain s'est coincée dans la porte et j'ai eu du mal à la garder en place lorsque mon charmant voisin est venu voir ce qui se passait. »

Hermione releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée pour regarder ses mains. Elle avait honte d'avoir avoué ce moment si gênant à un parfait inconnu, mais… il semblait si gentil.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda enfin, elle remarqua qu'il retenait un fou-rire de toutes ses forces. Soupirant, elle sourit à son tour.

« Oh, ne te gêne pas pour moi. Tu peux te moquer. »

Aussitôt, Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux et apparemment contagieux. Hermione le scruta attentivement alors qu'il était occupé à rire à gorge déployée.

Harry était vraiment mignon. Il avait vingt-trois ans, les cheveux bruns courts et ébouriffés, le teint hâlé et de magnifiques yeux verts. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, et bien qu'il ne soit pas une montagne de muscles, il était en bonne forme, un peu athlétique, mince. D'ailleurs, plusieurs regards se posaient sur lui alors qu'il calmait enfin son fou-rire. Même le serveur qui apportait les boissons, jeta un œil intéressé.

« Excuse-moi Hermione. Je pense que le voyage a été plutôt stressant en fin de compte. »

« Pas d'offense, » rit la jeune femme. « Nous allons passer une année ensemble et nous devrions apprendre à nous connaître. Dans quelques mois, je connaîtrais ton plus honteux souvenir, » ricana-t-elle.

Harry mit une main sur son coeur, feintant le désespoir.

« Plus que quelques semaines de tranquillité avant d'être démasqué ! »

Hermione se mit à rire joyeusement devant les pitreries de son nouveau colocataire.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait avec ma prédécesseur ? » demanda finalement Harry.

« Elle ne payait plus la moitié du loyer vu que ses parents lui avaient coupé les vivres. Après plusieurs semaines je les ai appelés et j'ai menacé d'en parler à un huissier. Une semaine plus tard, elle avait fait ses valises. »

« N'as-tu pas peur que tout cela recommence avec moi ? »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai pris un dernier année cette fois. Il y a moins de risques pour que tu abandonnes tes études. Et puis, j'ai soigneusement choisi. J'ai un bel appartement au centre ville, pas trop cher… Les demandes ont afflué. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir choisi ma candidature ? Je n'ai ni cautionnaire, ni emploi, je pourrais très bien t'avoir menti sur l'argent que j'ai en réserve. »

« Je sais… Mais… C'est idiot… Tu es le seul à m'avoir fait une demande manuscrite. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui… Toutes les autres étaient par mail, par lettre écrite par ordinateur… Tu as une belle écriture et tu ne fais pas de fautes. J'ai aimé cela… C'était au feeling. Et puis… Tu viens d'Angleterre, mon pays natale. »

« Tu es d'origine Anglaise ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Je suis arrivée en France à onze ans. J'habitais Londres. »

« Oh Hermione, nous allons nous entendre toi et moi, » déclara Harry avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

.oOo.

Hermione sauta aussi vite qu'un ressort de son fauteuil et se mit à frapper dans ses mains aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle souriait et riait en s'approchant d'Harry qui, un sourire timide sur le visage, reposa son violoncelle à côté de lui.

« Depuis quand en fais-tu ? » demanda Hermione, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

« J'ai commencé la musique quand j'étais tout petit. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais dix-huit mois. »

Hermione haleta et mit la main devant sa bouche. Harry continua :

« C'est ma tante et mon oncle qui m'ont élevé et la seule directive du testament de mes parents qu'ils ont suivie était de m'inscrire à la musique. Mes parents avaient laissé assez d'argent pour le faire et ça permettait à ma tante de m'éloigner de la maison tous les mercredis après-midi. Ma mère était une grande violoncelliste et mon oncle et ma tante espéraient peut-être que j'aurais autant de succès qu'elle pour profiter de l'argent que je pourrais gagner avant ma majorité. Manque de chance pour eux, je ne suis pas aussi doué que l'était ma mère… »

« Harry c'est… »

« Terrible ? » demanda Harry en lui lançant un regard vide. « Je sais… Mais tout cela est derrière moi maintenant. Lorsque j'ai été émancipé, j'ai découvert un garde meuble à mon nom, dans lequel j'ai trouvé beaucoup d'affaires de mes parents, dont le violoncelle de ma mère. »

« Oh… » murmura Hermione en passant sa main avec délicatesse sur l'inscription de l'instrument : Lil's.

Harry se crispa un instant mais la laissa faire, conscient qu'Hermione était une jeune femme gentille et peut-être un peu émotive, qui ne voulait pas de mal à son violoncelle.

« Pardon, » dit précipitamment Hermione en retirant sa main, sortant d'une sorte de transe. « Et ça ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant un autocollant vieilli sur l'étui.

C'était une sorte de logo. Un gros cercle noir sur un fond blanc, traversé en diagonale par un éclair tout aussi noir.

L'expression d'Harry s'assombrit en regardant le dessin. Il réfléchit un instant et releva la tête avec un sourire vers sa nouvelle amie.

« C'est une autre histoire, » dit-il finalement. « Je te la raconterai peut-être un autre jour. »

« D'accord, » sourit Hermione, comprenant parfaitement qu'il veuille garder certains secrets.

Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille après tout.

Après avoir bu à la terrasse du café et discuté de tout et de rien pendant plus de deux heures, Hermione avait finalement conduit Harry à leur appartement. Elle lui avait révélé que ses parents étaient propriétaires, l'ayant acheté exprès pour ses études. Ils étaient dentistes dans le secteur privé et étaient assez fortunés. Malgré tout, Hermione habitant dans un appartement bien placé dans la ville et étant assez indépendante, elle avait voulu prendre des colocataires pour rembourser un peu ses parents.

De plus, elle l'avait avoué à Harry la veille, mais Hermione n'aimait pas être seule. Elle aimait avoir de la compagnie et aimait rencontrer des gens nouveaux.

Harry admirait cette jeune femme souriante et intelligente. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures, mais il l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Elle l'avait fait entrer chez elle avec tant de simplicité. C'était rafraîchissant.

L'appartement était petit mais confortable. Totalement meublé, Harry n'avait pas mis longtemps à défaire ses bagages et à tout ranger dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Le plus gênant pour eux était de partager une salle de bain, mais Hermione avait déjà tout prévu : un planning. Elle faisait des plannings pour tout, un pour la salle de bain, un pour les tâches ménagères, un pour les courses, un autre pour ses révisions. Tout était savamment organisé.

Harry avait eu peur de voir un appartement rangé au millimètre, nettoyé à la brosse à dents et pourtant, il était exactement comme celui qu'avait eu Harry. Un peu en désordre sans que ce soit excessif, mais propre et accueillant. C'était tout à fait le genre d'endroit dans lequel il se plaisait.

« Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda finalement Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je comptais visiter un peu la ville. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici début août et non début septembre. »

« Voudrais-tu que je te fasse visiter ? Je suis ici depuis quatre ans maintenant et je connais plutôt bien. »

« A ce propos, tu es étudiante en quoi ? Il me semble ne pas encore t'avoir demandé, » dit Harry en mettant son violoncelle dans son étui, peu sûr de savoir s'ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet.

« Je suis en dernière année de Master en Sciences Sociales. »

« L'université n'est pas loin ? »

« Je peux y aller à pied. Voudrais-tu la voir ? » demanda Hermione les yeux brillants.

« J'aimerais ça. Je veux tout savoir sur cette ville ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Alors nous avons du pain sur la planche ! »

Harry lui lança un regard étrange et regarda un peu autour de lui avant de la fixer à nouveau.

« Du quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione éclata de rire un bref instant avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

« C'est une expression pour dire que nous avons du travail. Elle n'est pas facile à comprendre. Elle vient du dix-huitième siècle lorsque le tribunal distribuait du pain aux accusés qui devaient s'acquitter de longues peines de travaux forcés. »

« Tu es un véritable puits de science, » gloussa Harry.

« Nous avons le temps pour que je t'apprenne encore plein de nouvelles expressions françaises ! » sourit Hermione.

.oOo.

« Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobie, » articula Hermione.

« Hexakosi… » commença Harry, très concentré. « Non vraiment, la langue française est trop compliquée. »

Hermione rit, consciente que son propre apprentissage avait été laborieux.

« Tu vas y arriver Harry ! »

« Dans environ dix ans, » ricana-t-il. « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que la Hexakomachin ? »

« C'est la phobie de tout ce qui a un rapport avec les forces occultes en général, mais surtout le chiffre Six cent soixante six, qui est supposément celui du diable. »

« Et il y a vraiment un nom pour ça ? »

« Oui, comme pour la phobie des nains de jardin à brouette ou la peur de voir des pénis en érection. »

Harry, surpris, recracha la gorgée de thé qu'il était en train d'avaler et toussa vivement. Hermione, rougissant soudainement, lui tapa légèrement dans le dos, gênée d'avoir abordé un sujet aussi intime avec celui qui était, quelques mois seulement auparavant, un parfait inconnu.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, » gémit Harry entre deux quintes de toux. « Les français sont vraiment étranges. »

« Juste pour quelques mots à rallonge ? » gloussa Hermione en épongeant le thé éparpillé sur la table du café dans lequel ils étaient.

« Non… Aussi pour Hedwige ! » ricana Harry.

« Ah… » murmura Hermione en rougissant un peu plus.

Elle avait complètement oublié de prévenir son colocataire qu'elle avait un animal de compagnie. Un animal plutôt surprenant en réalité. C'était une femelle phalanger volant, une sorte de rongeur, comme un écureuil volant, mais faisant partie de la famille des lémuriens et prénommée Hedwige. Elle possédait une longue queue grâce à laquelle elle pouvait s'accrocher aux branches, de grands yeux noirs, un petit museau pointu et des griffes acérées. Sa particularité était d'avoir des patagiums reliant ses pattes, lui offrant ainsi la possibilité de planer dans les airs.

Harry avait été surpris lorsque, quelques minutes après qu'il soit parti se coucher le soir de son arrivé, l'animal s'était laissé planer au dessus de lui pour atterrir directement sur son visage. Il avait émis un bruit paniqué et Hermione, qui lisait dans le salon, en voyant la porte de la chambre ouverte, avait vite compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Aujourd'hui, trois mois après, ils en riaient encore.

« Hedwige n'a rien à voir avec les français, je l'ai ramenée d'un voyage en Australie chez mes parents. Tu sais qu'ils ont quitté la france il y a quatre ans et qu'ils vivent désormais là-bas. Je l'ai trouvé blessée au bord d'une route et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'abandonner. Depuis, elle vit avec moi. Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. »

« J'ai tout de même eu la peur de ma vie, » marmonna Harry. « Mais je dois avouer que je l'aime bien aussi. Elle est mignonne. »

« Lui aussi est mignon, » bêtifia Hermione en caressant la gorge de l'énorme chat roux sur ses genoux.

Ils étaient actuellement au Chapristea dans le centre ville de Toulouse. C'était un bar à chat, une innovation actuellement en vogue dans les grandes villes françaises. L'endroit était comme n'importe quel salon de thé, mais habité par une bonne dizaine de chats, dont le prénommé Pattenrond qui avait élu domicile sur les genoux d'Hermione

« J'ai vu que certains chats étaient à l'adoption, tu crois que je pourrais prendre celui-ci ? »

Harry allait répondre tout en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son téléphone portable, mais fut interrompu par une voix grave avec un fort accent anglais :

« Désolé de vous décevoir mademoiselle, » dit un charmant jeune homme en s'approchant. « Mais ce chat est à moi. Il aime simplement m'accompagner sur mon lieu de travail. Bonjour, je suis Charlie et je serai votre serv- Harry ? » haleta-t-il en regardant le brun.

Harry se redressa subitement et son visage se décomposa quand il vit l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Papa et maman t'ont cherché partout ils ont cru qu- »

Harry se dégagea prestement de la poigne de Charlie et se leva, les yeux exorbités, l'air terrifié. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, il partit à grandes enjambées et sortit du salon de thé sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione, inquiète, voulut le suivre, mais lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, le chat roux qu'elle ne caressait plus, s'accrocha à ses cuisses, plantant ses griffes dans sa chair. Elle siffla de douleur, essayant de déloger le gros chat qui ne bougeait pas. Levant les yeux vers le serveur, elle put le voir fixer l'endroit où Harry avait disparu, la bouche entrouverte, l'air ahuri.

« Excusez-moi, » gémit-elle. « Pourriez-vous… » demanda-t-elle en désignant le chat.

« Oh pardon ! » dit Charlie en se précipitant sur elle pour soulever le chat qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce.

« Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, » déclara-t-elle en se levant, fouillant dans son sac pour trouver de quoi payer. « Il a oublié sa besace et n'a pas les clés. »

« Attendez, » dit le jeune homme, presque agressif. « Vous connaissez Harry ? Où habite-t-il ? Que fait-il ici ? »

Hermione recula légèrement, apeurée, avant de parler :

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en droit d'exiger ce genre de renseignements, » dit-elle courageusement.

Les épaules de Charlie s'affaissèrent et il frotta son visage avec ses mains, ayant déjà reposé son chat qui traînait entre ses jambes.

« Je suis désolé mademoiselle… Je… Harry est un ami de notre famille. Il a disparu subitement il y a trois ans et nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvelles. Sauf le cadeau qu'il fait livrer à ma mère chaque noël. Nous étions très inquiets. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, ni vous faire peur. »

La réelle tristesse dans la voix du jeune homme apaisa Hermione. Il avait l'air réellement bouleversé. Elle n'était pas prête à lui révéler où elle habitait, mais tout de même, elle sentait quelque chose d'important.

« Je dois vraiment y aller… » dit-elle finalement en ramassant le sac oublié par son ami.

« S'il vous plaît… » dit le roux d'un ton suppliant, en prenant une serviette en papier et son stylo pour écrire dessus. « C'est mon numéro personnel. S'il a un problème, s'il veut me revoir, appelez-moi. »

Hermione hésita mais finit par tendre la main pour prendre la serviette en papier jaune.

« Je le ferai, » dit-elle avant de partir, non sans poser un billet sur la petite table du salon de thé.

.oOo.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines depuis l'incident du Chapristea et Hermione était de plus en plus inquiète.

Harry ne sortait plus beaucoup de sa chambre mis à part pour les cours et passait le plus clair de son temps le nez plongé dans ses livres de cours. Hermione avait remarqué qu'il mangeait moins et avait des cernes sous les yeux, preuve qu'il dormait mal. Elle avait essayé de lui parler de l'incident mais il n'avait rien dit, se murant dans le silence.

La chose la plus déroutante, était qu'il n'avait pas touché à son violoncelle depuis ce jour, alors qu'il en faisait avant au moins une fois par semaine. Il aimait tellement la musique…

Au fil des mois, Hermione s'était attachée à ce garçon gentil et beau comme un dieu. Elle n'était pas attirée par lui malgré tout, ce n'était pas son type, mais il avait une sorte de charme amical qui obligeait les gens à le trouver sympathique. Il était discret, cultivé et Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Ils étaient amis…

Et Hermione n'aimait pas voir son ami souffrir. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir pourquoi il allait mal et encore moins de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Résolue à trouver une solution, Hermione fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser : prenant son portefeuille, elle en tira la serviette comportant le numéro de téléphone qu'elle avait gardé. Elle réfléchit un instant, regarda la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Harry et prit son téléphone portable.

Avec aisance et rapidité, elle écrivit un SMS :

 _Bonjour, je suis Hermione, la colocataire de Harry._

La réponse ne tarda pas :

 _Harry a un problème ?_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

 _Je vais bien, je vous remercie de demander. En revanche, Harry n'est pas en très bonne forme et je soupçonne que ça ait un rapport avec votre rencontre. Il ne veut pas me dire quoi que ce soit mais j'aimerais vraiment l'aider. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il en est ?_

Encore une fois, la réponse arriva dans la minute qui suivit :

 _Excusez ma grossièreté… Pouvez-vous me retrouver devant le Capitole dans quinze minutes ?_

Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis soupira.

 _Ok._

Lorsqu'elle eut envoyé sa réponse, elle se leva et mit ses bottines, puis son manteau. Il faisait froid dehors en cette saison. Elle prit son sac dans lequel elle glissa son téléphone et son portefeuille, avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Harry. Elle toqua et entra mais remarqua bien vite que le jeune dormait tranquillement sur son lit, un livre français ouvert sur sa poitrine.

Elle sourit et sortit de la chambre. Prenant un petit bout de papier et un stylo, elle écrivit un mot pour informer Harry qu'elle sortait en ville pour quelques heures, accommodé de smileys et de petits dessins.

Une fois fait, elle sortit discrètement de l'appartement et se dirigea vers la place du Capitole.

Retrouvez Charlie ne fut pas très compliqué. Il pleuvait et la place était vide. De plus, il était grand et solide, bien charpenté, ses cheveux roux ressortaient dans le paysage gris.

Hermione eut une sensation étrange dans son ventre lorsqu'elle le vit, trempé, les mains dans les poches, dans un jeans bleu et un sweat rouge bordeaux.

« Bonjour, » l'aborda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

« Bonjour, Miss, » salua-t-il tout aussi timidement.

« Appelez-moi Hermione, » gloussa-t-elle. « Où allons-nous ? »

« Le plus près et le plus sec possible… » dit-il en regardant ses vêtements mouillés.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea rapidement vers un café bordant la place. Il s'installèrent à l'intérieur, près d'un radiateur et commendèrent chacun un café.

« Alors, » commença Charlie. « Comment allez-vous ? » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Je vois que vous avez retenu la leçon, » gloussa-t-elle. « Je vais bien merci. Je ne dirais pas la même chose d'Harry… »

Le visage de Charlie devint aussitôt sérieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je vais vous dire uniquement ce que je pense que vous pouvez savoir, ce qui ne lui portera pas préjudice, » prévint-elle. « Vous pourriez être, je ne sais pas moi, une secte ! »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Harry m'a contactée à la fin de l'année dernière pour une colocation. J'ai accepté sa candidature et il est arrivé en août. Je sais qu'il arrivait directement de Londres. Malgré les mois que nous avons passés ensemble, il ne m'a pas dit beaucoup de choses sur son passé, mis à part le décès de ses parents, son enfance pas très agréable chez sa tante, son violoncelle… Depuis qu'il vous a vu, il passe tout son temps dans sa chambre. Il étudie beaucoup et lui qui aime tant visiter et apprendre, ne m'accompagne plus dans les musées. Je pense qu'il a peur de vous croiser… »

Charlie soupira et passa l'une de ses mains sur son visage. Il réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la parole :

« Je suppose que vous êtes une bonne personne pour lui… Je le sens… Vous prenez soin de lui et pour ça je vous remercie. »

Hermione acquiesça et se tourna vers le serveur qui apportait les cafés, pour le remercier. Charlie reprit :

« Je comprends que vous vous méfiez de moi… J'aimerais vous apporter la preuve que je ne lui veux aucun mal. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous croire, » dit Hermione, se sentant étrangement très protectrice envers Harry. « Vous débarquez ici… combien y avait-il de chance pour que vous tombiez sur lui ?! »

« Je vous rassure, » rit-il. « Rien de tout ça n'était calculé. Je vis en banlieu de Londres et j'ai un élevage de chats persans. Cette activité me plaît beaucoup, mais j'aimerais me diversifier. J'ai toujours voulu ouvrir un Neko Café. Mais je n'y connais pas grand chose. Le concept n'existe pas encore en Angleterre, j'aimerais être le précurseur. Comme je parle plutôt bien français j'ai décidé de faire des demandes de stage dans les bars à chats français, et je suis arrivé ici. »

Hermione lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de sourire.

« Je comprends, votre alibi tient plutôt bien la route. »

« Merci Inspecteur, » répondit-il, faisant une fausse révérence en levant un chapeau imaginaire.

« Maintenant, » continua Hermione, en brisant un spéculoos pour le tremper dans son café. « Pourquoi vous évite-t-il ? »

« Harry a disparu sans laisser de traces il y a trois ans… Je vais tout vous raconter pour que vous soyez au courant de tous les paramètres, mais s'il vous plaît, ne nous jugez pas et surtout, restez ouverte d'esprit. »

Hermione acquiesça solennellement, prenant très au sérieux son rôle dans cette affaire. Charlie sourit en voyant cela, et reprit sérieusement :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez de son enfance, mais rien n'était rose chez sa tante et son oncle. Il dormait dans le placard à balais, il était assailli de corvés, peut-être même frappé, allez savoir ce qui se passait là-bas… » soupira Charlie. « Il ne nous en a jamais parlé… Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il a eu onze ans, il est allé dans l'internat qu'avaient fréquenté ses parents. Il était sur les listes de l'école depuis sa naissance et un coffre spécial à la banque était prévu pour cela. Sa tante et son oncle n'ont rien eu à dire. C'est dans cet internat qu'il a rencontré mon frère, Ronald. Ils partageaient la même chambre et sont tout de suite devenus très proches. Malgré le fait que mon frère soit boursier dans ce milieu d'enfants riches, il ne l'a jamais rejeté. Il a commencé à venir chez nous de temps en temps pour les vacances d'été, mais jamais plus de deux semaines, il ne voulait pas s'imposer. »

Charlie s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de café et, avec un sourire, tendit son spéculoos à Hermione qui avait déjà dévoré le sien. Elle le prit avec gêne et le remercia timidement. Il continua :

« C'est là que mes parents ont compris qu'Harry était maltraité chez sa tante et son oncle. Si ce n'était pas physique, c'était moral, mais Harry a toujours nié. Alors mes parents l'ont aidé comme ils ont pu. L'invitant le plus possible, lui préparant des repas et lui offrant des cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Harry s'est fait émanciper à seize ans. Il a trouvé un appartement miteux dans une banlieu crasseuse. Lorsque ma mère a vu ça, elle a été sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle l'a menacé pour qu'il vienne habiter chez eux. Harry a protesté mais a finalement accepté en échange d'un loyer. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Harry. Je n'habitais déjà plus chez eux depuis longtemps à l'époque, tout comme deux autres de mes frères. »

« Mais… » commença Hermione. « Combien êtes-vous ? »

« Oh, nous sommes une fratrie de sept enfants. Six garçons et une fille. »

« Wow… » répondit simplement Hermione.

« Comme il était là plus souvent, il a enfin pu rencontrer toute la famille. Percy, qui travaille énormément et qui ne rend pas très souvent visite à nos parents. Moi, qui habite à l'autre bout de Londres, et Bill, notre frère aîné qui voyageait beaucoup. C'est donc à ce moment-là qu'Harry a rencontré Bill… »

Charlie soupira et reprit une gorgée de café.

« Bill était guitariste dans un groupe de rock, les Briseurs de sorts, et je crois que ça a été immédiat. Dès qu'il l'a vu, Harry est tombé fou amoureux. »

Hermione s'étouffa avec son café à cette révélation. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

« Tombé quoi ? » demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle put à nouveau respirer.

« Amoureux, » répéta Charlie avant de froncer les sourcils. « As-tu un problème avec l'homosexualité ? » demanda-t-il sans même remarquer qu'il la tutoyait maintenant.

« Non, absolument pas, » bafouilla Hermione à nouveau rouge de gêne. « Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout. Je vis avec lui depuis des mois et je n'ai jamais remarqué.. »

« Ce n'est pas inscrit sur son visage… Harry est quelqu'un de très secret. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Hermione avec empressement. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Harry avait seize ans, Bill en avait vingt-six… Il a toujours refusé le flirt de Harry, ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec un mineur, mais je savais que plus il grandissait, plus Bill commençait à éprouver quelque chose lui aussi. Et puis, lorsque Harry a eu dix-huit ans, ça a été l'explosion de sentiments. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Nos parents n'étaient pas vraiment d'accords au début, à cause de la grande différence d'âge, mais… Ils ont réussi à voir au delà de ça finalement et ils ont pu constater à quel point ils étaient heureux l'un et l'autre. »

« Alors pourquoi Harry est parti ? » demanda Hermione, oubliant complètement son café et son spéculoos à moitié mangé.

« Ils sont restés ensemble pendant deux ans et puis… Le groupe de Bill a connu une bonne ascension. Ils ont eu une maison de disque, les concerts se sont enchaînés… Tu aurais dû voir Harry quand il regardait Bill sur scène, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il était tellement fier, tellement heureux… Il se sentait le plus chanceux des hommes. Mais le revers de médaille pour l'ascension de leur groupe a été rude. Moins de temps ensemble, moins d'attention… Harry l'attendait souvent le soir alors que Bill ne daignait pas rentrer, ou alors il arrivait complètement ivre. Et puis il y a eu le coup de grâce… Un jour, Harry a reçu un lien par SMS vers une vidéo sur internet. Bill sortait des toilettes d'un pub, partiellement dévêtu avec une jolie blonde, l'embrassant à pleine bouche… »

« Oh mon dieu… » murmura Hermione.

« Il était dévasté. Il a attendu le retour de Bill et l'a confronté, mais celui-ci n'a fait que ricaner, lui disant que c'était son droit, qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter les jeunes femmes et les jeunes hommes de lui courir après. »

Charlie regarda les gouttes d'eau s'écraser contre la vitre du café. Elles se reflétaient dans ses yeux, comme si lui-même avait été touché par cette histoire. Il reprit, le regard toujours perdu vers l'extérieur.

« Je sais tout ça car c'est sur mon épaule qu'il est venu pleurer ce soir-là… Je suis parti pour régler son compte à mon frère, et quand je suis revenu, Harry était parti. Nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu. Il n'a emporté que son violoncelle et une petite photo de ses parents. Le reste est encore dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Bill. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux Anglais, seulement brisé par les conversations alentour et les bruits de vaisselles.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Pour ta famille… »

« Ils étaient tous effondrés. Sauf Bill qui ne s'en est pas vraiment soucié… Du moins… Au début. Sa maison de disque l'a lâché, puis quelques uns des musiciens du groupe. Il est retombé à l'état d'anonyme, sans travail, sans argent, mais surtout, sans petit ami. Lorsqu'il est revenu à la raison, ça lui a fait un choc de se rendre compte que la seule chose qui l'importait dans cette histoire, était d'avoir perdu Harry. Il s'est fait aider par un psy pour ses addictions, malgré le fait qu'elles ne soient pas très développées. Il a cherché Harry partout... en vain. »

« Cette vidéo… ? » demanda Hermione sans finir sa phrase.

« Bill a retracé la personne qui l'a publiée. Il s'agissait d'une certaine Fleur Delacour, une française, qui s'est faite aider par sa soeur pour mettre le grappin sur l'homme qu'elle convoitait depuis des années. »

« Et… Bill ? Que fait-il maintenant ? »

« Il a cherché à contacter Harry, s'excusant même auprès de lui dans une interview. Maintenant, il a trente-trois ans et n'a pas remis les pieds dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient. Il dort dans son van ou sur mon canapé quand il n'est pas en tourné avec son nouveau groupe. Il est guitariste des Patronus et sillonne l'Angleterre en jouant sa propre composition : Little Deer. »

« Petit cerf ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse, traduisant instantanément.

« C'était comme ça qu'il appelait Harry. C'était une blague entre eux. Un jour ou nous jouions à un jeu de mime, Harry devait faire deviner un cerf, et je crois que nous avons eu le fou rire le plus intense de notre vie. C'était ridicule et pourtant, terriblement attendrissant. Si bien que Bill a commencé à le surnommer Petit cerf. Cette chanson est pour lui. »

« C'est touchant… » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Hermione.

« Quoi que tu penses de Bill, c'est un homme bien qui a un peu merdé à une époque. Et qui le regrette aujourd'hui. Crois-moi, il en souffre tous les jours… »

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé ? » demanda anxieusement Hermione.

« Je ne vais rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt… C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi Hermione, » dit-il en lui prenant la main, sans penser à son geste.

« Pourquoi ? » bafouilla la jeune fille, troublée.

« Je ne sais pas, essaie de lui parler, de le faire parler… Mon frère veut absolument le retrouver et… Nous aussi. Il nous manque. Il fait partie de la famille… »

« D'accord, » murmura Hermione, reconnaissant enfin la sensation étrange qui lui nouait l'estomac quand elle vit Charlie lui sourire sincèrement.

De l'attirance.

Mince…

.oOo.

« Allez Harry, bouge tes jolies fesses ! » déclara Hermione en entrant dans la chambre de son colocataire, tapant une cuillère en bois sur une casserole pour un maximum de bruit.

« 'Mione, va-t-en, » gémit Harry, mettant sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Pas question, » dit-elle en arrachant la couverture qu'il tentait de rabattre au dessus de sa tête. « Oh joli caleçon ! »

Seul un grognement irrité lui répondit. Elle continua de taper sur sa casserole et parla à nouveau une fois que le vacarme fut terminé :

« Ca fait des mois que tu ne sors plus ! Je sais que tu as peur de revoir ton copain le rouquin mais maintenant, il y en a marre. C'est les vacances de noël et j'ai une surprise pour toi qui signifie, quitter la ville pour un week-end dément à… Roulement de tambour… Paris ! »

Harry redressa la tête, lui adressant une oeillade mi-intéressée, mi-suspicieuse.

« Tu as bien entendu Harry ! La plus belle ville du monde ! Départ dans deux heures, quatre heures trente de TGV, puis arrivé à Paris pour le déjeuner, réservation déjà faite. Ensuite, rendez-vous à la tour Eiffel, diverses balades sous la neige parisienne, restaurant, petit concert et pour finir en apothéose, une nuit à l'hôtel Balzac avec une magnifique vue sur Paris. Le lendemain, visite de différents musées et tout ce qui pourra te plaire. Tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je n'ai pas pris de billet retour, au cas où nous voudrions rester plus longtemps que prévu. »

« Comment as-tu pu réserver à l'hôtel Balzac ? » demanda Harry, se redressant en se frottant les yeux.

« J'ai des relations, » dit-elle en levant le nez de manière très snob.

Elle reprit son sérieux puis ricana avant d'expliquer :

« En réalité, c'est un garçon qui me court après depuis des années. Nous étions à l'école ensemble, nous étions comme chien et chat, mais il a commencé à me faire des avances. C'était il y a dix ans maintenant... Aujourd'hui il est marié mais dès que j'ai besoin d'un service, il répond toujours présent, avec espoir bien sûr que je lui cède enfin. Draco Malfoy il s'appelle, et son père possède des immeubles, des hôtels, des restaurants dans le monde entier. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne lui ai pas dit que je serai accompagnée donc tu vas devoir dormir dans mon lit. »

« C'est ta façon de me draguer ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire ironique en se levant finalement de son lit.

« Idiot… » souffla-t-elle en lui lançant un oreiller au visage. « Prépare-toi, on part dans une heure ! » déclara-t-elle en sortant de la chambre, laissant la casserole et la cuillère en bois sur le lit.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda à l'intérieur. Il soupira, non sans cacher un sourire attendri, quand il se rendit compte qu'Hedwige avait déjà élu domicile dans la casserole.

.oOo.

Le soir même, Harry et Hermione étaient dans la file d'attente d'une petite salle de concert parisienne dans le dix-huitième arrondissement. Ils étaient déjà épuisés par la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre entre le train, les visites, les restaurants…

Harry regarda l'affiche du groupe exposé devant lui. Elle était vraiment belle. C'était un fond noir avec une sorte de brume bleue, ressemblant à une fumée de cigarette, qui formait en son milieu un majestueux cerf.

Le coeur de Harry se serra lorsque l'image lui rappela des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il se concentra à nouveau sur l'affiche pour voir le nom du groupe en grosses lettres : _Patronus_.

« Pourquoi venir ici pour ce simple groupe que je ne t'ai jamais entendu écouter ? » demanda Harry avec lassitude. « Nous sommes passés devant plein d'autres salles avec des groupes bien plus connus que celui-ci. Et puis… Il y en a aussi à Toulouse. Pas besoin de venir à Paris. »

« Celui-ci est spécial. J'avais très envie de le voir avec toi. Le frère d'un ami est guitariste dans ce groupe et je lui ai promis d'aller les écouter jouer. Tu connais mon goût pour le rock, » rit Hermione.

Elle était un peu nerveuse. Comment allait réagir Harry ? Elle avait peur qu'il lui en veuille et décide de partir de chez elle…

« Bien… Je suppose que je peux supporter une soirée en ta compagnie… » se lamenta faussement Harry.

Elle lui envoya un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et il fit mine de tomber sous le choc, attirant ainsi l'attention d'un groupe de jeunes filles. Elles gloussèrent en lui lançant des regards qu'Hermione qualifierait de lubriques et des petits signes de main.

Harry, gêné par toute cette attention, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et haleta lorsqu'il sentit un bras ferme entourer sa taille. Il baissa les yeux vers Hermione qui lançait un regard d'avertissement au groupe de jeune femme.

« Hermione… » souffla-t-il. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix faussement étonnée.

« Tu te souviens, il y a environ une semaine quand je t'ai dit que j'étais gay ? »

« Oui. Et alors ? »

« Je pensais que c'était clair pour toi que nous ne pourrions pas être ensemble. »

À sa grande surprise, Hermione éclata d'un rire franc, le lâchant pour se tenir les côtes. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle s'expliqua entre deux gloussements :

« Crois-moi Harry, je sais que tu es gay et tu ne m'attires pas. Je te considère plutôt comme un ami et même si c'est peut-être un peu rapide de dire ça, un frère. Je voulais juste que ces pimbêches ne passent pas le concert à te reluquer et te draguer. Tu es tout à moi ce soir. Ça fait si longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis. En plus, j'ai déjà un petit ami, » dit-elle finalement après une légère hésitation.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se mit en face d'elle.

« Raconte-moi tout Granger et plus vite que ça ! » ordonna Harry, faussement mécontent.

Heureusement pour Hermione, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent enfin et ils purent avancer.

« Je te raconterai plus tard Harry, » dit-elle en donnant son billet à l'ouvreuse. « On est ensemble depuis peu et pour le moment, nous aimerions rester discrets… »

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça… » lui murmura Harry, un sourire fou planté sur les lèvres.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite salle pouvant contenir pas plus de deux cent personnes et attendirent debout que le concert commence. Quelques dix minutes plus tard, le chanteur entra sur scène. Il avait une trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs et la peau très clair. Il portait un jeans noir troué et des chaussures à semelles compensées.

Hermione le trouva un peu vieux jeu, mais ce n'était de toute façon pas lui qu'elle voulait voir.

Son regard se porta sur le reste du groupe, plus particulièrement sur le guitariste : Bill Weasley.

Il était aussi beau que Charlie l'avait décrit. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche au dessus de sa tête, il avait un bouc et une barbe de trois jours sur les joues. Son oreille était percée de plusieurs anneaux et ses yeux qu'elle savait bleus brillaient grâce aux projecteurs.

Sa tenue était plus sobre que celle du chanteur. Il avait un tee-shirt marin, blanc rayé de bleu et une veste de costume noire. Son jean était noir tout comme ses chaussures, bien qu'il se distingue par la ceinture à boucle en argent en forme de serpent.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry qui n'avait apparemment pas fait attention aux autres membres du groupe. Il regardait le leader s'adresser à son public dans un français approximatif :

« Hum… Bonjour… Nous êtes heureux de venir dans ici. A Paris ! »

Laissant la foule applaudir et ayant certainement appris que cette phrase, il reprit dans un anglais que Harry et Hermione comprenaient parfaitement.

« Nous allons commencer par une chanson composée et écrite par notre guitariste. Un triomphe pour Bill ! »

Aussitôt, Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry qui haleta de surprise, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui commençait un solo de guitare devant un public en délire. Le jeune homme recula, buttant dans la jeune femme derrière lui. Elle grogna et le repoussa, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il voulait sortir de cette salle et s'éloigner au plus vite de l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Hermione voulut le retenir, mais il n'eut pas le temps, car il s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il entendit les premières paroles de la chanson :

 _Mon petit cerf perdu à jamais,_

 _Dans cette immense forêt qu'est le monde._

 _Je cours après toi depuis si longtemps,_

 _Mais chaque arbre se ressemble_

 _Vais-je un jour te rattraper ?_

 _Toi que j'ai percuté de plein fouet._

 _Je rêve de te retrouver._

 _De me faire pardonner._

 _Mon petit cerf est parti._

 _Mon coeur avec lui._

Elle vit les émotions sur le visage de Harry. Un mélange tellement intense de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il regardait cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé, à qui il avait donné sa virginité, son coeur, son avenir. Cet homme qui s'excusait au travers d'une chanson. Bill n'avait jamais écrit de chanson, il n'aimait que la musique, et maniait la guitare mieux que personne d'après Harry.

Avait-il vraiment écrit celle-ci pour lui ? Ou était-ce simplement pour un peu de publicité ? Et pourquoi ce nouveau groupe ? Pourquoi un cerf sur l'affiche ? Pourquoi Hermione l'avait-elle emmené là ?

 _Ce noble animal que j'ai tué,_

 _Je suis le monstre de la forêt,_

 _Un détraqueur sans âme,_

 _Depuis que j'ai éteins ta flamme._

 _Pourra-t-il un jour me pardonner ?_

 _Mon ombre erre dans cette vie désolée._

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, Harry quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Il ne voulait pas voir Bill, voir son visage qui se superposerait avec celui de la vidéo qui le hantait encore. Trois années étaient passés, mais il souffrait encore comme au premier jour.

Arrivé sur le trottoir, il prit une immense bouffée d'air. Il réoxygéna ses poumons et sembla enfin pouvoir penser à nouveau. Hermione avait les plans, les clés de la chambre d'hôtel, le ticket de métro. Il était condamné à l'attendre sur ce misérable trottoir.

Vaincu, il s'effondra sur le macadame, les pieds dans le caniveau, les fesses sur le trottoir mouillé. Il s'en moquait. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essaya de réfléchir, malgré le bruit des passants et des voitures.

« Tu m'en veux ? » fit la voix timide et reconnaissable d'Hermione.

« Non… J'aimerais simplement comprendre… Comment… Pourquoi… » murmura Harry.

Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et couina quand l'eau froide atteint sa peau. Elle ne fit pourtant pas de commentaire et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry.

« Quand nous avons rencontré Charlie au bar… Avant que je parte à ta recherche, il a eu le temps de me donner son numéro de portable. Tu t'es ensuite refermé comme une huître. Tu me rendais folle. En très peu de temps je me suis attaché à toi et te voir dans cet état apathique me désespérait. Je me suis donc tournée vers Charlie. »

Elle murmura cette dernière phrase, ayant conscience de la trahison que cela pouvait représenter pour Harry.

« Je ne lui ai rien révélé sur toi, mais il a compris que je tenais beaucoup à toi et m'a fait confiance. Il m'a raconté ton histoire. Celle de Bill… »

« Pourquoi avoir fait… »

Harry ne continua pas sa phrase, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

« Cette rencontre ? Ce concert ? » demanda Hermione.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et attendit que son amie lui réponde, mais ce fut une voix bien plus grave qui le fit.

« Je le lui ai demandé, » dit Charlie derrière eux. « Ne me fuis pas encore… » dit-il en voyant le mouvement de Harry.

Il vint s'installer à côté de lui, à l'opposé d'Hermione et reprit la parole :

« Je te connais Harry. Tu t'es souvent confié à moi au sujet de Bill. Je sais qu'il a été la personne la plus importante de ta vie. Je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas simplement arrêter d'aimer. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es un passionné. Et je sais que cette histoire te ronge, que tu es encore malheureux. »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, bien conscient que les mots de Charlie étaient les plus justes, comme d'habitude.

« D'après ce que m'a dit Hermione, tu ne vas pas bien depuis que tu m'as vu et je comprends bien pourquoi. Rien n'est réglé entre Bill et toi. Tu es parti bien avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, » dit Charlie. « Et je ne t'en blâme pas ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, ne voulant pas qu'Harry se sente encore plus mal.

« Alors quoi ? » murmura Harry.

« Il ne sait pas que tu es là… » répondit Charlie. « Tu peux aller le voir après le concert et mettre les choses au clair, rompre votre relation, lui laisser une seconde chance, peu importe. Ou alors tu peux rentrer à l'hôtel avec Hermione comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais existé... »

Harry garda le silence un instant mais quand il reprit, ce fut d'une voix tellement faible que les deux autres durent se pencher vers lui.

« Je l'ai tellement aimé… » murmura-t-il. « Je lui ai tout donné. Mon premier baiser, ma première relation amoureuse, ma première relation sexuelle, mon premier salaire… Il a tout eu de moi. De mon coeur à mon âme… Je pensais être important. Je pensais être le seul, l'unique, le bon. Pour une fois j'étais essentiel pour quelqu'un. »

« Tu l'es toujours Harry… Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais après ton départ, Bill t'a cherché partout. Encore aujourd'hui il espère te revoir. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et au lieu de cela, se tourna vers Hermione.

« C'est lui n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

« Pardon ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ton nouveau petit ami. C'est Charlie. »

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et expliqua :

« Nous nous retrouvions pour parler de toi et… De fil en aiguille… Nous avons parlé d'autres choses… » dit-elle le rouge aux joues.

Elle fut surprise de recevoir un baiser sur le front et leva les yeux vers Harry qui s'était déplacé devant elle.

« Je suis content pour vous, » dit-il avant de se tourner vers Charlie. « Et je suis content de te voir. Tu m'as manqué… »

Charlie sourit et l'attira dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Nous avons du temps à rattraper toi et moi… Mais d'abord, que décides-tu pour Bill ? »

.oOo.

Bill sortit du bâtiment à minuit et demi.

Il regarda partout autour de lui dans la rue sombre à la recherche de son frère qui, il le savait, avait assisté à son concert. Il finit par le remarquer dans la pénombre, adossé à un mur.

« On y va ? » dit-il en s'approchant de lui. « Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'étaler sur mon lit et de dormir jusqu'à après-demain. »

« Pas d'after cette fois ? » fit une voix près de Charlie.

Cette voix, Bill la connaissait parfaitement. Mais c'était impossible. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas inhalé trop de fumée dans cette maudite salle de spectacle. Il changea d'avis lorsqu'il vit une silhouette se détacher du mur. Elle était avant parfaitement dissimulée par celle de Charlie, bien plus imposante.

Le coeur de Bill rata un battement.

Il connaissait cette silhouette.

Il ne vit pas celle bien plus féminine qui était à côté de Charlie. Ni n'entendit les quelques mots qu'ils échangèrent. Il était complètement focalisé sur Harry.

En un instant, Bill lâcha ses affaires au sol, ignorant le bruit de douleur que fit sa guitare lorsqu'elle heurta les pavés. Il s'approcha de Harry, le distinguant de mieux en mieux.

Sans même observer ses changements physiques, il fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis tant d'années. Lentement, il leva les bras, les enroula autour des épaules de son ex-amant et l'attira contre son torse.

Ce fut alors comme une libération pour Bill qui sentit ses larmes couler lentement le long de ses joues. Il commença à murmurer une litanie d'excuses alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux rebelles, respirait son odeur dont il avait tant de fois rêvé.

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Aucun des deux n'était près pour ça. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire… Mais le simple fait de s'excuser était tout ce que Bill avait toujours voulu.

Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps dura cette étreinte. Mais lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Harry essuya ses propres joues en se retournant vers Charlie.

« Prenez la suite au Balzac les amoureux. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire avec Bill. »

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin trouva Hermione et Charlie, nus et enlacés dans le lit nuptial de la sublime chambre d'hôtel du Balzac, les volets ouverts, exposant parfaitement la tour Eiffel emblématique.

Le lendemain matin trouva aussi Harry et Bill, complètement vêtus, sur un lit miteux d'un hôtel délabré. Ils ne se collaient pas, ne s'embrassaient pas, mais entre les plis du drap froissé, leurs mains étaient enlacées.

* * *

 _Les terme du défi :_

 _Harry, étudiant anglais erasmus, effectue sa troisième année de licence à Toulouse, en France, dans le but de devenir interprète. Il se retrouve en colocation avec Hermione Granger, jeune anglaise qui a déménagé en France à l'âge de onze ans. Cette dernière entreprend de lui faire découvrir sa belle ville, ses beaux quartiers et surtout le Chapristea : barre à chat._

 _Contrainte numéro 1 : Harry joue du violoncelle_

 _Contrainte numéro 2 : Tu dois caser le mot "hexakosioihexekontahexaphobe" ou "hexakosioihexekontahexaphobie"_

 _Contrainte numéro 3 : Hermione a un animal de compagnie.. particulier auquel Harry devra s'habituer._

 _Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. D'après Pauu, j'ai réussi mon défi ! ;)_

 _A samedi pour la suite de LPI pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à bientôt pour les autres !_

 _Epsi._


End file.
